The present invention relates to keyboard stands, and relates more particularly to a keyboard stand mounting structure which includes a big stand and two small stands for alternatively supporting the keyboard shell in different tilted positions.
Regular keyboards generally have two small stands pivotably disposed at the back side. The stands can be turned between the collapsed position received in a respective recess on the keyboard shell and the operative position to support the keyboard shell in a tilted position. Because the keyboard can only be supported in one tilted position, it cannot satisfy different requirements.